


Messages

by SincerelyMLG



Series: Bucky Barnes Blurbs [6]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Pre-Captain America: The First Avenger, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2020-05-19
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:42:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24276817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SincerelyMLG/pseuds/SincerelyMLG
Summary: Prompt: 67. Kisses where one person is sitting in the other’s lap
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader
Series: Bucky Barnes Blurbs [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1752250
Comments: 1
Kudos: 29





	Messages

Two boys stumbled into the doorway. One looking more sheepish than the one covered in bruises and, hopefully, someone else’s blood.

“Jesus, Steve. Can’t you take a day off?”

Steve laughed at your words, “That’s what your boy said when he helped me out of the alley.”

You smirked and walked to the bathroom, where you kept the measly first aid kit you and Bucky had managed to scrape together.

“You need to tell her.”

“Steve,” Bucky sighed, “I will, it just hasn’t been the right moment yet.”

You stopped in the hallway, listening to the conversation. You made eye contact with Steve. He turned back to his best friend, “You leave in a month. You should have told her as soon as you got that knock on your door,” he grunted as he fell into a chair at the table.

Tears sprang to your eyes, but you quickly blinked them away. “Steve, I think we’re going to need more bandages if you keep this up.” You smiled at your boys, setting the supplies on the table.

The routine of cleaning and bandaging Steve didn’t take long. You were sure you could do it in your sleep by this point, which came in handy the few times the fighter was deposited in your kitchen at odd hours of the night. “Almost done.”

Steve leaned as far back as he could, avoiding what came next, “Don’t you think we are a little too old for thi-”

You leaned forward, trapping him in your arms. You placed a small kiss on his forehead with a loud smack, “Nope.”

He fought the grin that threatened to spread, “Ok, I gotta get home, or ma will kill me.”

Bucky’s arms wrapped around your waist as Steve stood. He placed a small kiss at the base of your neck. Your arms held him close as you melted into him.

Steve grabbed his jacket and headed toward the door. “Same time tomorrow?”

You chuckled as Bucky’s head shot up, “Punk.”

“Jerk. Goodnight Y/N.”

“Goodnight Stevie, tell your mother hello.”

He nodded, shooting Bucky a loaded glance before closing the door behind him. The door clicked shut and Bucky’s lips found their way back to your skin. You tilted your head to give him better access, a small moan falling from your lips. Bucky grinned against your skin, leaving playful bites along your neck.

You turned in his arms, your skirt getting twisted around your hips, as he scooped you up, lips crashing together. Your arms tightened around his neck as his tongue ran along your bottom lip, sending shivers down your spine. Bucky carried you over to the couch and sat down. With a gasp you turned, now straddling him. His lips returned to your neck and you looked at the ceiling. Tears came to your eyes again, but this time there was no fighting them. They rolled down your cheeks and hiccuped in your chest.

“Doll?”

His hands came up to cup your cheeks, brushing away the tears, “Hey, hey, hey, doll, what’s wrong?”

“I-” another hiccup pushed it’s way up as you opened your mouth, “I heard you and Stevie earlier. When were you going to tell me?”

Bucky’s shoulders sank. This wasn’t how he wanted you to find out. “I’m so sorry Y/N. I was going to tell you, but it never felt like the right moment. I’m always so happy with you and that would ruin the happy moments, the moments that I will take with me,” he said, his voice dropping off at the end as his steel-blue eyes started to water.

He reached into his pocket and pulled out the weight he’d been carrying around for days.

_James Buchannan Barnes  
32557038  
Report to Camp McCoy by December 28, 1942.  
There you will be trained as a soldier for the United States of America.  
President Franklin D. Roosevelt thanks you for your service.  
November 12, 1942_

Tears smeared the letters as they fell on the paper.

“Doll?”

Your head snapped up. You made eye contact with him.

The man you loved. The man that you had planned a future with. The man that made your heart soar and your cheeks hurt from laughing too hard. The man that you loved with your entire being.

The man that had already spoken to your parents. The man that had a ring hidden in his sock drawer. The man that had been planning on proposing to you the day the letter came.

You leaned forward, pressing your lips to his. Pressing everything you couldn’t say into the kiss. You hoped he could read this kiss as he could read you. You hoped he could feel the fear, desperation, aching, and love as your lips battled against each other, his lips carrying a message as well. 

_I will come back to you._


End file.
